


Desperate Measures

by meganlynn4244



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - The Great Game, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlynn4244/pseuds/meganlynn4244
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Sherlock at the pool, Jim tells John to hold his piss like a good pet, but he is more than pleased when John fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm both embarrassed and oddly proud of this one. I wrote it in spurts between other stories whenever I got writers block and this is what happened. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is a one shot, no further chapter or sequels planned at this time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos welcome!

Jim Moriarty smirked as he straightened his cuff reflexively. Tonight was the final event. The culmination of his genius. He couldn't wait to see Sherlocks face when he realized who the better man truly was, and how pointless his efforts had been.

Giggling, he moved to the sink and smoothed a hand over his hair. It was exciting being back at the scene of his first murder. The smell of chlorine was making him giddy and he glanced at the locker he had stolen poor Carl Powers' trainers from. Parting from them had been hard, but oh so worth it in the grand scheme of things.

With one last look in the locker room mirror, Jim glanced at his watch and growled. His men were now two minutes late and he hated schedule deviations. Luckily he had allowed for a few hours between the arrival of the pet and that of the master.

Finally, the door slammed open and two of his henchmen (he loved that word) walked in with an unconscious John Watson held between them. He was already dressed as directed in a Symtec vest and large green coat. At least they were able to do something right.

"Put him down gently." Jim ordered. "You're late! Go join the others upstairs before I decide you're more trouble than you're worth!"

The men did as he commanded and then scurried away. He imagined that, if they were dogs, their tails would have been firmly tucked between their legs. He amused himself with such thoughts for a while before noticing that his guest of honor was beginning to rouse. Eager to break the monotony of waiting, Jim hurried over and bent close to see John's face as his eyes fluttered open.

"Wha--" John slurred, fighting to regain consciousness.

"Shh, you were drugged." Jim whispered. "Don't struggle, just ease out of it naturally."

John's head lolled to the side and Jim reached out to stroke him, John was after all a pet. Too bad the floor was a wet mess, he would love to sit and stoke John's head whilst it rested in his lap, but _**hello**_ , Westwood.

Jim continued to pet him as John fought to pull out of his fogged state. When clear eyes eventually peered up at Jim he smiled at the confused look.

"Jim?" John wondered. "Were you kidnapped too?"

"Guess again!" Jim sang out. Giggling softly as John struggled to understand.

Finally, John's eyes closed and he huffed in understanding. "You kidnapped me."

"Ding ding ding!" Jim exuberantly replied. "You got that much faster than I expected. The way Sherlock talks about you, I rather thought I would need to spell it out."

John's eyes hardened and he forced himself into a sitting position, deftly avoiding Jim's hands. This was not an easy feat while bound but served to amuse Jim, so he allowed it. He was not so amused when John resolutely turned his head away and closed his lips in a tight line, clearly indicating that he would not be speaking with Jim any longer.

Interest sparked, Jim broke the silence. "Oh, don't be like that Johnny Boy."

John remained stoically silent.

Jim pouted. "Don't be boooring. Sherlock won't be here for hours."

John's head snapped to Jim. "Sherlock?! Why would he be coming?"

"Did naughty Sherlock not tell you!?" Jim exclaimed, tsking. "He's giving me the Bruce-Partington plans and he asked to meet here at midnight. He typed it all up in his little blog as you were walking out the door."

John's face fell and Jim's smile broadened.

"Sherlock said you were playing a game, because you wanted to be distracted." John said, obviously fishing for more information.

At this, Jim giggled madly for a long moment as John watched worriedly.

"Oh, poor sweet simple Sherlock." Jim said, still trying to stop his giggling as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I have plenty of diversions, this game was just to distract Sherly. Well, and to piss off the Ice Man. I do so love that." He admitted.

John bristled. "To what end?"

"But of course, I'm not going to tell you all my secrets! Quite a trite stereotype, villains unveiling their plans in a show of egotistical bravado. BORING!" Jim trilled the last.

"Will you at least tell me what I'm doing here?" John asked angrily.

Jim grinned. "Are you not having fun, pet?"

"I've been kidnapped, tied up, fit up in explosives, and I'm sitting on a wet floor." John monotoned. "No, I'm not having fun."

"All good points, which is why I suggest we entertain each other until the real party begins." Jim rejoined.

"Somehow, I don't think I'll have much fun then either." John muttered as he lowered his head.

Jim rolled his eyes, already bored with the effort. "Fine--! I'll just get some work done." He sighed melodramatically as he pulled out his phone and began sorting through email. Being a consulting criminal was a busy business, but one he enjoyed.

John remained peevishly silent and so the only sounds were of water dripping and Jim typing for quite a while.

Slowly, after long focused minutes, Jim became aware of a new sound. John was shuffling, practically squirming, every so often. It caused the coat to rustle and the sopping wet material underneath squished. The best sound however, was John's little huffs of discomfort.

Jim raised and eyebrow and asked, "Problem?"

John stilled immediately. "No." He rushed out, though it was clear he was lying.

Jim merely shrugged and went back to his typing, though he kept half of his awareness on John. John attempted to remain still for a while, but eventually continued his uncomfortable dance. It had been amusing but was swiftly becoming annoying.

"Would you stop that!" Jim finally yelled.

John glared. "I need to piss."

"You'll just need to hold it like a good pet." Jim told him smugly.

Silence greeted this pronouncement and Jim continued to feign ignorance of John's growing distress.

"How much longer until Sherlock arrives?" John finally asked, voice seeped in agony.

"Oh, round about an hour." Jim replied casually glancing at his watch.

John let out a whimper at this and Jim's amusement became tinged with arousal. The desperation and small sounds of distress had awakened his cock and he shifted as it perked up.

"If you can't hold it you'll just have to be a bad pet and soil yourself, Johnny Boy."

"I'm not going to piss myself!" John yelled indignantly.

Jim let out a put upon sigh and finally tucked his phone away. "I suppose, if you're going to be a menace, I could assist you…"

"Thank you." John said, sitting up a bit straighter.

"…if you beg." Jim continued.

John stilled. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jim smiled widely and walked closer, languorously like a cat. "I said, I will assist you if you beg for it."

John's face turned red and he sputtered. "I'm not going to beg you!"

"Well then, I suppose you don't need to go very badly after all." Jim proclaimed before turning away in feigned disinterest.

Once again, John refused to respond and simply stared after Jim angrily.

He smirked as John struggled to stay still and keep his face free of emotions. Barely a minute passed before John gave in.

"Fine! Please Jim. Please let me piss." John bit out between gritted teeth. His face was still slightly red with anger and Jim thought he looked quite enchanting.

"Has Sherlock not taught you how to beg properly yet, pet?" Jim responded. "That wasn't very polite or sincere at all. Best try again."

John closed his eyes tight in an obvious effort to reign in his anger and gain control of himself.

When he opened them, he looked directly to Jim and politely requested, "Jim, I would greatly appreciate your assistance. Please help me to the toilet."

Jim nodded. "A bit better, but I'm really not feeling it. You've been a prisoner for hours now, I'm sure your bladder is completely full. Doesn't it hurt, pet?" He asked sympathetically.

John whimpered and hated himself for the weakness.

"Shh, it's alright." Jim cooed, sidling closer. "Daddy is here. You just have to beg properly."

John shook his head frantically.

"Daddy will have to help you pet." Jim warned lowly as he reached out and without hesitation ground his palm into John's soft clothed cock.

John whined loudly and startled, eyes snapping up to stare into Jim's, silently pleading, trapped between pain and need.

"Come now pet. You know what to do, either dirty your trousers right here or beg." Jim commanded.

John broke. "Please. Please stop. Please help me. I'll do anything, please sir."

Jim didn't stop his ministrations but did soften them. "Anything?"

"Yes. Please sir, I'll do anything. I need to go, it hurts so badly, please." John cried out, tears beginning to flow down his ruddy cheeks.

"Alright pet," Jim smirked, satisfied. "Up we get now, come on."

John continued to make pained pleading sounds as Jim forced him up into a standing position. The contents of his bladder sloshed painfully as they shuffled across the room to a urinal. John was too thankful to think about the open promise he had made.

When they finally arrived at the urinal, Jim let John stand before it and moved to press flush against his back. John was still tied up, so Jim's nimble fingers worked to release John's cock gently but quickly. All the while, John let out a shuddering wheezes.

Jim practically quivered in delight when he finally touched John's soft manhood. He quickly aimed it and said, "Let go now pet."

Immediately, John began pissing, stream steady and strong. He let out a sigh and then a moan as his head fell back to rest on Jim's shoulder.

"Good boy." Jim praised lowly. "You held it so well for so long. So good for me, releasing on command. Daddy is so proud of you, pet"

John gave a vaguely thankful noise and Jim began to rhythmically press his now fully hardened dick into John's backside.

"Feels so good to finally let go, doesn't it?" Jim asked.

John nodded sluggishly and slurred out, "Yes sir, feels good."

Jim groaned and began sucking wet bruises wherever he could reach on John's neck, interspaced with filthy praise and quiet moans. John's warm body and plush ass felt so good and he was swiftly becoming addicted to the sounds the good doctor made.

Finally, the stream trickled to a close and John shuddered as his relief turned to a different kind of need. His prick filled so quickly he felt lightheaded and he writhed helplessly against his captor.

"Oh." Jim breathed out, lightly fingering the hardening length. "It looks like you need something else now pet. You know how to ask for what you need, go on now."

John didn't disappoint. "Need to come. Please sir, make me come." He begged hoarsely, trembling in Jim's arms. Who could resist?

Jim firmed his grip and nearly growled as he fluidly stroked John's eager flesh. It was hot and firm under his hand and he fancied he could feel the blood pumping and rushing under the velvet skin. He wanted to see it erupt just for him.

"You're so hard, pet." Jim praised in John's ear. "You love this, my hands on you, helpless and tied up. Mine. **_Say it_**."

John pushed greedily into Jim's hand and panted his agreement. "Yours."

By now, John was leaking copious amounts of precum and Jim generously smoothed it over the shaft before thumbing across the tip and around the head. This made John cry out and twist, trying to get away and get closer to the overwhelming sensations all at once.

"You're so desperate for it, going to spill your seed where you pissed aren't you? Going to come for me Johnny boy?" Jim growled.

He can tell John is close from the breathless moans and stuttering hips and this makes Jim feel wild and possessive. He adds a twist on the upstroke and ruts desperately against John, feeling distressingly close to coming in his trousers. Resolutely, he decides that he is not going to take his pleasure until he sees John's face at climax.

And -oh- what a face it is. Two fierce pumps later John quivered and stilled, wet mouth open and eyes unseeing. Then he let out a soft gurgling grunt and shook out his release, spraying the remnants of his previous excretion.

Jim holds him up and eases him through the aftershocks before his own need becomes too insistent to wait any longer. Gently but firmly, he turns Jim around to face him and then puts a firm hand on his shoulder while the other goes quickly to his zip.

"Down on your knees, Johnny Boy." He commands, voice shaky with lust. "Its Daddy's turn."

John, still semi dazed, compliantly falls to his knees and the sight makes Jim fumble slightly. John is dangerous like this, his blue eyes bright and glazed, mouth wet and bitten red, cheeks mottled red with a slight sheen and hair rumpled and darkened with sweat. Half crazed, Jim thinks that John should always look like this, and only for him.

At last, his trousers are undone and he carefully extracts his cock. It's angry red and so hard it hurts. This won't take long.

Jim cups Johns jaw in one hand and uses the other to guide himself to those beautiful lips.

"Open wide pet. That's its. Take it all in, slower love. Make it all wet first."

John does as he's told sloppily and Jim fights the urge to fuck his throat rough and dirty. There will be plenty of time for that latte, he'll make sure.

"Use your tongue. Oh, good boy. You feel so good. Such a perfect pet for Daddy." Jim croons as he strokes his had through Johns hair and continues to guide his jaw with the other hand.

The steady wet heat and suction is propelling him far to swiftly to completion but he can't stop rocking his hips in top Johns inexperienced movements. It's too good and he knows him men can hear him panting, knew they could hear John coming undone for him, and the knowledge send a dirty thrill down his spin and lodges deep inside where his release is churning to escape.

"I'm close pet. Swallow it up for Daddy." He groans, voice deep in ecstasy.

It hits and John dutifully swallows and Jim shakily ruts into his mouth. He's moaning loudly, certainly louder than John did, but he can't bring himself to care. It seems right that John can pull these sounds from him and make his men hear it.

When he comes down from his high, John is still kneeling and is absentmindedly licking the last vestiges of release from his lips. In a movie that surprises both of them, Jim swoops down and claims Johns lips, licking possessive lay into his mouth and tasting both of them. John struggles to keep up with Jim's all consuming kiss but soon give up and just plenty accepts it.

Jim rears back when the need for air makes itself known and the two gaze at each other, slightly stupefied by how far they've come.

Jim isn't sure what to say, for once in his life, and blurts out. "Well John, that was a bit gay." This forces a strangled bark of laughter from John and then they're both laughing and Jim feels so light and happy in that moment.

The spell is broken a moment later as the sounds of _Stayin' Alive_ echoes though the room.

Jim angrily answers and barks out, "What!? Already? No, pack it in and fall out. Have someone bring the car around."

He hangs up and looks back and John, who is starting to look very uncomfortable. That just won't do.

"Here pet, let me help you." He says as gently as possible and assist John in standing up before he works to tuck their now spent cocks away. He then frees Johns hands and expertly rids him of the coat and Symtec vest.

"Thank you." John mumbles hoarsely and he stares at the ground, clearly feeling unsure.

"Look at me beautiful." Jim softly requests and John hesitantly raises his eyes.

"I have a proposition for you." Jim continues. "I'll leave now and let Sherlock go, but I want you to come with me."

John reels back. "What? I thought the whole point of this was to get to Sherlock?"

Jim smirks. "Perhaps, but then I got a taste of you and I find I very much want to keep you."

"You can't just keep people."

"Of course I can, but that's not quite what I'm asking." Jim admits. "You won't be a prisoner, I just want you to spend the night with me and see where this goes."

"I'm not ga-." John starts before halting on a blush. He supposes he can't really say that he isn't gay considering his recent experience and way he came harder than ever before.

Jim just smirks.

"Alright. Just for tonight, I make no promises beyond that." John informs him firmly.

"Perfect." Jim smiles widely and it feels odd on his face.

Ten minutes later, Sherlock enters the empty building and finds a note.

> **Sherly,**
> 
> **Keep your plans. The game is over and I won.**
> 
> **-Moriarty**
> 
> **PS: John will be out all night. Don't worry, I won't do anything he doesn't beg for.**


End file.
